Misinterpretation
by SevieIsCute
Summary: What the hell is Naruto and Sasuke doing in the bathroom! Warning: Yaoi sasunaru


Misinterpretation  
  
AN: Hey everyone, taking a break from huge writers block of Harry Potter and decided to write a fanfiction of my favorite anime. Enjoy.  
  
Warnings: Implied Yaoi, or Shounen-ai, whatever you call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, all the yaoi pairings would be screwing like bunnies.  
  
Starts Here  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
A large crash alerted Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura from their sitting places, the sounds seemed to be originating from the bathroom upstairs. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting again; they seemed to have to go into the forest to spar a lot more often now a days.  
  
They ventured up the staircase and moved in front of the bathroom. Just as Iruka was going to knock on the door, they heard a sound.  
  
"You told me to suck on it Sasuke, you never said I had to swallow."  
  
"Dobe, just do it"  
  
"NO"  
  
A few crashes and thuds later, they heard Naruto's voice.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to get so rough."  
  
Iruka's eyes widened, Sakura looked like she was going to faint, and if you had seen Kakashi's face, you would have seen his blush.  
  
"Don't complain yet baka, there's more."  
  
"MORE?!?! What more can you do?"  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Thoughts were racing through their heads, what in the hell were Naruto and Sasuke doing in there? They all assumed to worse, sexually of course. They stopped thinking when they heard Sauce's voice again.  
  
"All you have to do is let me stick this in you."  
  
"OH NO, HELL NO!"  
  
"Come on Naruto, just a little bit and I'll be done"  
  
"I don't know how you convince me to do these things."  
  
Iruka looked like he was going to kill Sasuke for taking advantage of Naruto, Sakura looked beyond furious, while under Kakashi's mask you could see a small trickle of blood.  
  
"Just let me clean the area a bit and I'll start pushing in."  
  
They heard the sound of something full of liquid being poured onto skin.  
  
"That's cold Sasuke."  
  
"Well, sorry for not warming it up for you, dead-last." They heard Sasuke mutter sarcastically.  
  
Thought were racing through the listeners minds. They were doing something in there alright, though they weren't sure the nature of the "activity".  
  
"Oww.... That hurts Sasuke, couldn't you be a lot more nicer to me."  
  
"Stop squirming or else I'll have to tie you down."  
  
"Your doing it on purpose, your making it sting so badly."  
  
"I'm not doing this for my pleasure you know, this is for you."  
  
Kakashi was thinking maybe Sasuke was tricking Naruto since it sure seemed like his "pleasure."  
  
"It hurts so much"  
  
"It'll get better in a while."  
  
"I don't think so, It just gets worse the farther you push in."  
  
"Just take it, you're a stronger shinobi than that."  
  
"But this hurts more than anything I ever felt before."  
  
Iruka looked like he was going to burst in to stop Sasuke from hurting Naruto. Yet he didn't want to see the scene he thought would be there in the bathroom. "I can't take it anymore Sasuke."  
  
"Come on Naruto..... NARUTO!!!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!?!"  
  
"Sasuke, you're squirting it all over the floor, Iruka-sensei is going to be angry."  
  
"If you stop running, I'll be able to get some of this into you."  
  
"FUCK NO! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE NARUTO!"  
  
The listeners heard running feet, then a thud on someone jumping on someone else. Then wrestling.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to know whether her beloved Sasuke was really "like that." If he was, she would kill Naruto for influencing him.  
  
She reared up and kicked the door open.  
  
The sight that she saw made her pass out. Luckily, Kakashi was able to catch her.  
  
Then, he looked up at the sight.  
  
Naruto was lying on the floor squirming and Sasuke was straddling his waist, holding him down. They were FULLY CLOTHED?!?!?!  
  
In his hand was.......A NEEDLE FOR SHOTS!?!?!?!  
  
Kakashi rubbed his head in frustration and said, "I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
A look of realization had passed Sasuke's face, he realized what a provocative sight they presented.  
  
He jumped up off of Naruto and they started explaining.  
  
"He was..."  
  
"Then he...."  
  
"What happened was...."  
  
"The dobe..."  
  
"The baka..."  
  
Kakashi was getting more frustrated and so was Iruka. "One at a time please."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and he started explaining.  
  
"What happened was, yesterday, when we were sparing, this baka..."  
  
"Hey!!" Naruto tried to smack Sasuke but he was too fast for him.  
  
"Anyways, what happened was Naruto stepped on a nail there, a rusty nail. I was scared he might get infected or something so, we bought some medicine and a tetanus shot. Before you guys came in, I had just given him the medicine and was giving him the shot when he couldn't take it and started running. I was going to inject the fluid in him when he ran so I started spraying it everywhere. Then you guys came in."  
  
"Hey, you purposely pushed that into me HARD!!!"  
  
"I had to dobe, or else the needle doesn't pierce the skin."  
  
"You know I hate needle ever since the Haku Incident."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything; you aren't the one who almost died!"  
  
"Well I thought I saw my most important person die!!!...... Oh SHIT"  
  
Naruto realized what he just said and put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"You...you think I'm your most important person?"  
  
Kakashi loved watching this; it was like a talk show. Yet, Iruka had other plans.  
  
"Ok boys, hate to interrupt your lover's spat, but I need to get Sakura onto the couch and clean this place up so.... OUT!!!"  
  
The group ran out of the room fearing Iruka's fiery.  
  
Kakashi headed towards the living room to set Sakura down and find something to wake her up with.  
  
When he left, the remaining two boys shifted to from one foot to the other in the uncomfortable silence that befell them since Kakashi left.  
  
Naruto decided to break the silence. "Yes"  
  
"Excuse me?" "Yes to your earlier question."  
  
"Oh, just to let you know, it's the same here."  
  
Naruto smiled his million dollar smile while Sasuke smirked his famous Uchiha smirk and the beginning of a wonderful relationship was born.  
  
AN: So, what did you think? A little too OOC maybe? This little plot had been drifting in my head for far too long so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Love, Sevieiscute 


End file.
